Steam Crush
by BragoxSherry
Summary: Based on 2 game Chapter. Ishida and Oowada where fighting and decided to make an endurance Sauna challenge. Next day, they're not opponents anymore. This is what I thought that happened between them. Ishimaru couldn't be SO depressed for his friend, could he? What if they were more than friends? What if they were more than Brothers? What if they held a much more deep secret?


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Dangan Ronpa nor any of it's characters

**Pairings:** Ishimondo Or MondoXIshida, whatever you call it (**Warning**: gay sex)

**Spoilers:** This would take event in the middle of the 4th anime chapter of Dangan Ronpa OR the middle of 2nd game chapter of Dangan Ronpa

* * *

(After Naegi leaves to his room for the night)

**Mondo's POV**

I was getting pissed. like I wasn't already!

All by the fault of that guy, All by the fault of that hall monitor scum!

Like HELL I has balls! How that black-haired dork DARED to defy me?!

I just can't let him get his way...

_Sauna Challenge!_

That sounded fair...three hours _before_ when they were outside the sauna

Now, it seemed a terrible idea, and he meant TERRIBLE

With his clothes on he could feel how even his brain melted

-Give up already, you jerk!-

-Never- He heard in retort -I would never surrender to you-

It was also a BAD idea to try to accomplish the challenge with **clothes** but again, I proposed it, I had to bare it

I managed to glance, the other man was also having trouble to survive the heat: his face was almost as red as his piercing eyes, was sweating like they were in the middle of the desert, and was making his best to hold his groans

**Ishimaru's POV**

I had to win this challenge, **had to**

If he didn't, it might meant the hall monitor was weaker than a gang leader, that chaos was more powerful than order!

And _order_ was the only thing that kept him away from solitude, away from the cruel reality, away from despair... _Order_ was the sole thing he still believed!

I slowly looked toward his opponent

Mondo still had his jacket and clothes

How he could bare it?! I mean... It's- It's insane!

I felt sick... not olny severe dehydrated but also ill

That was it! He just wouldn't stand this

I gathered all the strenght he could and throw himself *more or less* on Oowada, grab the dark jacket and try to take it out.

-What the hell are you doing?!- Ishimaru didn't respond busy with the jacket -Seriously guy! If you try to cheat i'm gonna punch you-

-I'm undressing you, that is, if you don't do it yourself- Mondo just gaped at him

In case of any misunderstandings he add -It's not fair, we should started in the same conditions-

-I gave you an advantage 'cuz you'll need it-

Unable to take anymore clothes than the *damn* jacket he turned back where he sat -Don't use it as an excuse when you lose-

-FINE!- The taller shouted as he begun to remove the last clothes and end up in a towel like him.

However, when the delinquent ended uncovering his upper body...

**Mondo's POV**

When I finished to take my shirt off *finally release* I instinctively look up to his face

I- I couldn't believe it!

There he was the dork, seated there, looked embarrassed, but what caught my attention were those eyes, I had seen those eyes before

Of course, as a gang leader, i randomly flirt with some girl or have sex from time to time, not that i actually wanted to do it all the time, i lead a GANG, i had to look strong and even authoritarian.

I were with lots of girls, and i recognised that expression *with a lot of blushing, by the way* in Isshimaru's eyes, that- that was... arousal

My eyes widened. What the hell-

**Ishimaru's POV**

WHY?! Why did i asked him to take his shirt off?! I- I mean- When i turned around again I SAW him

My mind was all like: Oh My God! He is hot!

That wasn't Ok, was it? You know, we are both males, and we were just fighting...and...

Ok... feel my body on fire in the sauna was fine, but *in that second* feel my face like a hundred times more warm *which i utterly realised it was a blush* … that was NOT Ok

I just stared at him awkwardly

He was just... there... like a deer in the light

Then he gaped, then he closed his mouth again, his words refusing to sound, his lips sealed

This was strange... wait... not strange, more like... awkward

_Really_, REALLY, REALLY, **REALLY** awkward

Someway i managed to look away, the floor suddenly seemed very interesting

After a few minutes Oowada ended being all *fish out of the water* and regain his composure, looking away too

I was so embarrased, so _ashamed_, I hope nothing get worst...

* * *

**To be continued...** (Seriously, I'm on it, you'll see me soon)

Thank you for reading

* * *

Little **Spoiler** (of this fic): Right now is T but is going to become M when I decide some action has to happens *wink* *wink*

Sorry for the spelling, and grammar, and short sentenses but it turns out English is NOT my mother parlance, Spanish is =)

By the way, if you got any critics that may help me improve don't doubt to leave a review


End file.
